KIOSHI SAKKA 教師サッカー
by Davidotaku44
Summary: Mi nombre es Kingechi Tariwa! y no nos venceran! este equipo es fuerte! ya que nos hemos esforsado para ello! salgamos al campo!...


Buenas a todos los amigos de fan faction soy Davidotaku77 este es una historia en la que he estado trabajando espero que les guste se llama kioshi sakka.

Es 100 por ciento creación del servidor Davidotaku77 por y para futuros fans y sin más preámbulos acá se los dejo.

 **Capítulo 1: comenzamos la historia.**

Nuestra historia comienza con tres amigos muy unidos kingeshi tariwa, takeshi hamada y lawliet Nakeshi están en un pequeño campo improvisado con pocos recursos jugando futbol.

Kingeshi: vamos lawliet corre entra en el campo.

Lawliet: voy ya casi llego pásamela.

Kingeshi se la pasa a lawliet y la intersecta un jugador del equipo contrario va hacia la portería de ellos donde estaba takeshi de portero se la pasan entre ellos y la patean con un efecto q se eleva y por mas q takeshi se lanza para atajarla este no lo logra y logran hacer un gol en el último momento después de esto suena el silbato señalando q se avía acabado el partido y se ponen a hablar.

Takeshi: no lo puedo creer por mas q lo intente no logro atajar esos tiros en las esquinas.

Kingeshi: no te castigues takeshi no es tu culpa ágamos una promesa.

Takeshi: de que se trata kingeshi.

Kingeshi: prometamos que nos esforsaremos para q nunca más nos venzan que nadie nos pueda ganar.

Lawliet: si tú crees que lo podamos hacer kingeshi estoy contigo.

Kingeshi: gracias lawliet y tu takeshi que piensas

Takeshi: tú sabes q estaré contigo también.

Kingeshi: gracias por su apoyo.

9 años después con la edad de 16 años están jugando un partido en la misma cancha que cuando pequeños y está un señor misterioso observándolos y lawliet y kingeshi tienen un ataque sin igual lo cual sorprende al señor misterioso están pasándola y con 5 minutos para acabarse el partido kingeshi se la pasa a lawliet y viceversa y llegan hasta la portería del rival lawliet le hace un centro a kingeshi y este hace un gol de chilena y con 2 minutos en el marcador sacan el equipo contrario y logran llegar hasta su portería pero cuando la patea takeshi como un rayo ataja la pelota y se señala el final del partido.

El personaje misterioso le dice a los tres para hablar con ellos y dice: soy neiteam.

Neiteam: busco jugadores talentosos como ustedes para que participen en un equipo de futbol llamado raion se acaban de salir 3 jugadores casualmente delanteros y un portero y vine a ver y me llamo mucho la atención su forma de jugar y quisiera hablar con sus padres para ir al centro de machi no kibo a que juegen con ellos que piensan.

Lawliet: de verdad no es una broma.

Neiteam: no no lo es.

Kingeshi: ha sido nuestro sueño desde pequeños no puedo creer que esto esté pasando en la vida real.

Takeshi: ¡lo mismo digo no lo puedo creer!

Neiteam: pues créanlo lo que hace falta es hablar con sus padres para confirmar si pueden tener el ritmo de los raion les daremos una beca para que se queden.

Takeshi: síganos para que hable con ellas.

Neiteam: ¿ellas?

Lawliet: si nosotros vivimos con nuestras madres

Neiteam: oh ya veo bueno vamos

Se dirigen a la casa de lawliet takeshi y kingeshi a hablar con sus madres

Neiteam les explica todo lo que avía que saber sobre lo de la beca y todas están de acuerdo quedan de acuerdo con neiteam de mandarlos al día siguiente con él se alistan para irse al día siguiente aunque esa noche no pudieron dormir mucho por la emoción.

Al día siguiente se levantan temprano y se despiden de sus familiares y amigos.

Madre de takeshi: espero que te valla bien hijo y no estaría nada mal que te consiguieras una novia para variar.

Takeshi: ¡MAMA!...

Madre de takeshi: bueno discúlpame solo quisiera ser abuela antes de morir

Takeshi: ¡MAMA!...

Kingeshi y lawliet se echan a reír y sus madres dicen

Madres: lo mismo opinamos nosotras 16 años y no les conocemos una novia.

kingeshi y lawliet: ¡USTEDES TAMBIEN!...

Madres: lo sentimos entonces.

Se despiden salen hacia machi no kibo y el trayecto es largo se ponen a hablar por el camino

Lawliet: ustedes creen que estemos a la altura de los raion

Kingeshi: claro que si hemos estado practicando bastante y somos muy buenos no creo que no podamos con ellos.

Takeshi: kingeshi tiene razón no ay que ser pesimistas seguiremos adelante

Llegan a machi no kibo y todo es muy hermoso y se disponen a ir a el instituto de futbol llamado ¡watashi no sinsina gensoku!

Llegan al instituto y los reciben y les muestran toda la institución

Neiteam: bueno hora de jugar.

Bueno mis amigos esto fue todo el capítulo espero q les allá gustado y dentro de poco tendremos más muchas gracias espero q allá colaboración de su parte y que les guste muchísimo

Att: DavidOtaku44


End file.
